A Most Excellent New Generation
by Brodieman47
Summary: Bill and Ted are back! This story focuses around their sons Ted S. Preston Esq. and Bill Theodore Logan. When the dudes are grounded, they get and interesting vist from themselves! Expect Time Traveling, Robot Clones and a special appearence from Death!
1. Default Chapter

A Most Excellent New Generation

By Gary

BILL & TED characters are trademarks of Nelson 1991 Inc. The motion picture BILL & TED'S EXCELLENT ADVENTURE & © 1989 Nelson Films Inc. All Rights Reserved. The motion picture BILL & TED'S BOGUS JOURNEY © 1991 Orion Pictures Corporation. All Rights Reserved.

Feel free to share these stories with your friends, but please don't repost on the web without asking the author's permission first. Thanks!!

Note: Takes place in an alternate 2010, where music is still good and Bill and Ted are legends!

Chapter 1: San Dimas, A Most Excellent Place To Live!

Two familiar looking teenage boys sleep in their beds in a house in San Dimas, California. Yet their not the most excellent ones we know and love, but the next generation of the San Dimas duo. An alarm clock goes off, playing the most outstanding rock music one can wake up to. They still they in their beds fast asleep no intention of waking up.

"Uh......" moaned Ted S. Preston Esq.

Not much else came from his most Excellent friend Bill Theodore Logan.

The alarm clocks stop. A sigh of relief comes over the both of them. Most heinously, the phone rings. Both Bill and Ted pick up their phones on the sides of their beds.

"This is Ted S. Preston Esq." said the heinously tired teen.

"And this is Bill Theodore Logan......" said his most wiped out friend.

All was silent after that, another sigh of relief came over the most outstanding duo, but not for long. As the voices of the two great ones came over the phone and shouted,

"Wake up dudes!"

The two teens fell out of their beds.

"Most Bogus dad!" complained Bill

"Yeah! Totally heinous!" yelled Ted

The Bill and Ted talked through the phone.

"Ted, you're gonna be late for school dude!" shouted Bill S. Preston Esq.

"You too Bill!" added Ted Theodore Logan

"Get there as quickly as you can dudes! Catch you later! And dudes, don't forget your breakfast." said both of them just before they hung up.

Both teens looked each other with the same non-non heinous expression. They knew another day of school was ahead.

After they both got dressed in some most excellent clothes. Ted was wearing his hat, his Purple Flannel over shirt, with a Faith No More shirt underneath, a pair of jeans and some Adidas high tops. While Bill wore a red vest, with a blue shirt, black jeans and another pair of Adidas high tops. They pondered on what outstanding breakfast to eat. They both came to one conclusion.

"The Circle K!" both shouted

And like that they were out of their San Dimas apartment (that their dads had set up for them.) and on their way to a most outstanding breakfast.

As they entered the Circle K, their minds rushed with thoughts of bodacious guitar music. Faith No More, Slaughter, Megadeath. These tunes were passed down by their fathers. Some how, for them the things there dads liked were still most awesome. Even though that always dosen't happen to the youth of today.

"Okay, we've got to get a non-heinous breakfast Bill my friend" said Ted.

"Slushies?" asked Bill

"Good thinking Bill! Not bad!" commented Ted

"Yeah, good thinking seems to run in my family" said a confused Bill

Both looked at each other and couldn't help but say

"Excellent!"

Strangely no sound was heard as Bill and Ted went to jam on their air guitars.

"You still can't get it either?" asked Ted

"No way dude" said Bill

"My dad told me we have to nail it at a most Excellent moment and it's all out rocking from their dude." said Ted

"Heinous" said Bill

"Yea that could hit us at the most unknown time" said Ted

Both starred at each other for a second. After a few seconds they tried again.

"Excellent!"

Sadly the attempt was futile.

They both went to get slushies, Ted got cherry and Bill got lime. Now normally they would have a nice bowl of cereal from the stores pre-packed section but today felt different, today felt like a day of outstanding proportions.

So what better way to start then with a slushie? Both payed and walked out.

"Ok dude, we've got to get to school!" exclaimed Ted

"Most definitely" added Bill

The two rushed off to school.

They got there just in time, they sat next to some kids that they were friends with. They talked about what they were going to learn for a minute in two, then out of nowhere the phone booth came down in the center of the class and out steps Bill S. Preston Esq. and Ted Theodore Logan.

"How's it goin dudes?!" asked the 2 great ones

They all replied in their own non-heinous lingo.

"Okay dudes, today were going to totally learn about history!" said Bill in a most exciting voice

"Other than that our second most excellent topic will be the anatomy of Missy...." Said Ted with a grin

The class looked at them like they were crazy.

"Not!" both shouted

They all laughed and Bill and Ted did their hand shake (guitar riff included).

"But seriously dudes, our second topic will be on "The Afterlife" said Bill

"A place or a bogus state of mind...." said Ted

"Station amigos?" asked Bill with a grin

"Station!" the class replied

"Alright duders, let's begin!" said Ted

After the class ended, after everyone had left, Bill and Ted called their sons up to the center of the class room.

"Bill, Ted we've been worried dudes" said Ted Theodore Logan

"Why dad?" asked Bill Theodore Logan

The most excellent ones sat their kids down and talked.

"Well you see, you guys live a most outstanding life, right?" asked Bill S. Preston Esq.

"Right" said Ted S. Preston Esq.

"Well what we wanna know is....why aren't you taking the full on advantage of it?" asked Ted Theodore Logan

"We really don't know what your trying to get at dad" said Bill Theodore Logan

"The point is, you guys are cheating your selves...." stated Bill S. Preston Esq.

"Most unfairly" added Ted Theodore Logan

"I mean if you dudes can't get up for school, what's the point of having us as your most excellent teachers?" asked Bill S. Preston Esq.

They both struggled for the answers.

"Well, um, um, well, ugh......so we don't have to sell blood?" asked Bill Theodore Logan

"Been down that road dude...." Stated Ted Theodore Logan

"Dudes, I think we have no choice but to ground you guys for the weekend" said Bill S. Preston Esq.

"Bogus!" both shouted

To Be Continued......


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Grounded, Most Heinously.....

While Bill and Ted were confined to their outstanding apartment, further off in the future was a man bent on revenge. His name, DeNomolos. Back in 91' he almost cancelled a most Excellent future. He sat in an abandoned factory, two figures came up to him.

"Are you ready?" he asked

"Most definitely duder!" replied a familier voice

"Good, if I can't kill Bill and Ted, I'll kill the most valued thing they have....their sons!"

The two figures stepped into the light, reveling themselves as, Bill Theodore Logan and Ted S. Preston Esq.! Now most of you dudes out there must be confused, but all will be explained. They're clones, not just any clones, but robot clones.

"You 2 idiots know what to do." said DeNomolos

"You got it dude!" they both shouted with excitement

The walked over to the side, they stepped inside a stolen Phone Booth, and hit the numbers 2010, and # and like that, they were gone.

DeNomolos had tried this trick before, but Bill and Ted had a most triumphant victory over him, but this time was different, this time he knew how to make Bill and Ted hit rock bottom.

Back in 2010, Bill and Ted sat in their apartment, on their couch, feeling most heinous. Sound like a familiar scene? Well, history tends to repeat itself.

"I can't get over this most bogus punishment Bill" said Ted

"Well, now that where in trouble, how are we going to practice for the Wyld Stallyions: Next Generation Tour?" asked Bill

"Don't worry Bill, I think our dads, in their most excellent minds, know that we made a most heinous mistake, and will let us practice." replied Ted with some hope

"I think it's something deeper dude, I mean they grounded us, that's bogus and our dads our against everything bogus" said Bill

"You know something Bill, your right. We must have really crossed the line dude" said Ted

Bill sighed and replied

"Some days, I think we were better off dead Ted"

A knock came on the door.

"Wonder who that could be?" wondered Ted

He went to the door of the apartment and opened it to reveal...

How's it going dudes?! Asked the Evil Bill and Ted

Ted was about to faint, he had witnessed.

"Who is it Ted?" asked Bill from afar.

"Bill......it's us!" Ted exclaimed

Bill had to see this for himself. He ran up to the door and was in outstanding awe.

No way! Exclaimed Bill

Yes way! The evil clones said as they walked in

"You guys have a bogus problem on your hands" said Evil Ted

"and we've come to help" added Evil Bill

Both "good human" versions looked at each other and shouted

"Excellent!"

(Air Guitar)

"Dude, we totally did it!" shouted Ted

"Most outstanding!" added Bill

"Well are you guy's coming or what?" asked Evil Ted

"Most definitely" they both agree

Good Bill and Ted walked out of the apartment

Then Evil Bill pulled a tape recorder out of his vest pocket. He rewound the tape and played it, it was an air guitar riff!

"That was a most heinous trick dude" said Evil Ted

"They totally fell into our evil trap" said Evil Bill

"Excellent" they both shouted

(air guitar)

"Okay, Evil Bill.....let's waste em'" said Evil Ted

"Station" replied Evil Bill


End file.
